Nanny: Wanna play?
by nilescclover
Summary: Niles is tied up, what will CC do with him? Will she let him go or will he wish he were dead?


Niles is tied up, what will CC do with him? Will she let him go or will he wish he were dead?

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc.

No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Alternative to 'Fran gets mugged' esp. #222

Wanna play?

3/16/06

Background: Niles is tied up in the chair. CC is standing beside him. Fran ran to her room and Max is in the office looking around trying to find out what was taken (which was most everything), after the mugger robbed the mansion.

CC looked at Niles with an evil grin, then up to the ceiling to give praise.

"Thank you."

Niles mumbled something to her it sounded like he was calling out the Mr. Sheffield.

"Oh well, it's just me and you." She stepped behind the butler who had been tied up by the person who mugged Fran earlier that week. He's eyes followed her every movement. He wanted to get out of that chair and she knew it. He knew that she would torture him. He was sure of it. Niles' mind: _she's not going to let me go. She's going to torture me all night and there's not a damn thing that I can do about it. That man should have killed me then. _

"Um…Now what was it I was suppose to do with you?" she peered back in front of him.

"Oh right I was supposed to untie you wasn't I? Should I be that kind?"

"Mmmmm" he murmured. She slowly touched the back of his neck where the rope was tied around his mouth. "Mmmmmm. Mmmmm." He struggled to get out of the chair.

"Now, now. Not so fast." She warned him with a teasing voice.

Niles' mind:_ she's enjoying touching me. I like to kill that man. Oh but…her hands they do feel good… _he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. _How can I think that? Its just cause I want to get out of this chair before I pee on myself that's all. It's clogging my head with these thoughts_. Her hands rubbed the back of his neck again. This time the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. This, he thought, had nothing to do with fear but something about her touch. Something he couldn't describe.

"Ummmmm…."

"What was that Niles?" she stepped to the side a little so she knew that he could see her.

She smiled another evil grin at him. She untied the rope and it fell into his lap.

"Ah…" he started to scream out for someone, other then CC that was to help him. She quickly slapped her hand over his mouth so fast.

"Now we would want to cause you anymore pain now would we." He shook his head. Niles' mind: _I have to do something but what? What would get on her nerves?_ He knew exactly what to do. How to get her back. His eyebrows rose. He stuck out his tongue and licked her fingers.

"Oh!" she jumped back some not expecting any move like that from him. Now was his chance to yell again.

"Mr. Sheff…." He was cut off once again this time she used her other hand.

"Now if you…." He didn't let her finish before he stuck out his tongue once more and licked her hand again. This time she didn't move. He licked her again; this time he watched her expression. He could she that this was getting to her. She swallowed, letting his wet warm tongue slid over her fingers. She moaned hopping that Niles didn't hear but he did. Niles' mind: _so she likes her fingers to be licked. I wonder what else she likes licked._ Niles was starting to get turned on again by her soft moaning.

"Niles…" her breath was speeding up he noticed. This could be fun Niles thought. He stopped licking her for a minute. After CC caught her breath.

"Niles I'm going to move my hand. You scream," she looked directly at his eyes. "I have three words for you…Orange County bonds." She snickered he swallowed.

He figured he would comply with her now that she threatened him. That always got Niles even though she never does anything to it. She just liked to use it for blackmail.

"Understood butler boy." She snickered again. He nodded slowly letting her know he did understand her. He didn't like but understood when she threatened. He didn't want to mess with her. He could not risk it. CC's mind:_ What a kick I can always get control with those three little words._ "Fine." By this time Max was walking into the den caring a cell phone.

"That's great." He said into it. "Right now…. Sure…" he clicked the phone shut. "You still haven't got him untied yet CC?" staring at the both them.

"Very slowly." Niles mumbled.

"I had to look him over for other injuries. She glared down her eyes telling him he better

go along with her explanation.

"That's right sir, I want her to check me over first." Max bought it but shook his head.

Max's mind: _Sometimes I wonder about the two of them._

"Anyway." Max started. "I…I mean we have to go down to the police station to file a report. I'm taking Ms. Fine with me." he watched the two of them. "Will the two of you…" he didn't get to finish.

"We will be fine." They said in unison. Max and Fran headed out the door.

"We won't be long." Fran called as the door closed.

"Now for some real fun." CC stated when she knew that the two of them were alone again.

"Ms…Bab…" CC pointed a finger at him. He nodded.

"Good boy." Her eyebrows went up as she smiles an evil wicked smile. He swallowed, Niles' mind: _what's she up to now. I really have to get out of here. I had too much to drink so I have to go._

"Ms…Babcock no…." CC skipped out the door "You can't leave…." the door to the mansion shut. "How am I gonna get free now? Mr. Sheffield and Ms Fine won't be back for hours." He tried to struggle to get up. "Wrenched woman. I could just…" he balled up his hands, "Get her." He rocked his chair back and forth. Thinking that if he could get it too fall over it might be easier to get up.

The leg of the chair got stuck on the step and it fell over on to the floor. "Damn." He was able to with a little bit of effort scoot the chair forward. It scraped across the floor a little. Niles squinted his eyes closed at the sound. "This is worse then fingernails down a chalkboard." The door suddenly swung open. "Thank god someone came back."

"This is the man…the thing I want to get rid of." Niles swallowed remembering that time that Nanny Fine had said her date was in the mob.

"This is the thing that you want us to take out?" One man stated as he approaches a struggling Niles.

"You got it ma'am." The other man said. "Why I don't know but if anything happens to him…."

"Nothing will. I can guarantee it." CC smiles wickedly now, Niles wishes that they would just take him out now.

"Alright on three." Niles thought they were going to latterly take him out. So he closed his eyes waiting for the worst. All Niles could hear was the counting of one of the two men. "Three." The chair that he was sitting in was lifted off the floor.

"Here is the address that we are going too." CC wrote it down on a sheet of scarp paper and placed it in the taller man's shirt pocket. She patted that pocket. The two men that CC had hired strapped the chair to the back of the truck.

"I've got to go to the restroom." Niles complained squirming in the chair.

"Sorry sir we are on a tight schedule." The shorter of the two men said.

"Besides I'm not fooling for that one Niles." CC was standing there watching the men.

The man finished tighten and securing the last rope.

"We are off." the man took the address out of his pocket.

"Would you like to sit up here?" He pointed to the cab. "Or you can sit back there with that."

"I'll take my chances with him back here. I want this done. Hurry, hurry.

Niles mind: _oh now what is she thinking. _One of the men helped her into the cab of the truck.

"Smile for the camera Niles." she took out her camera. "I don't want to lose this opportunity like this." snap went the shutter.

"If I could get up." Niles struggled in the chair.

"But you can't."

"But if I could…I would break your camera."

"I think you already did." CC complained as she was having trouble with it. The truck

Started down the streets of New York.

"Where are we going?" Niles asked.

"We are going to a…how should I put this…" CC was picking her words carefully. "I told you I was taking out the garbage. So we are headed to a dump."

He snorted at her. CC on the way noticed that Niles eyes getting watery

"I got…" he swallowed looking at her. Not really wanting to give her any more ammo but before he himself could stop his words. He blurted it out. "I got to pee." She inched closer to him like that was even possible. Any closer and she would be in his lap.

"So you got to pee uh…"

"Yes," she reached over to his lap and played with his belt buckle. He swallowed. Niles' mind: _woman what are you doing trying to make me pee all over myself. Cause if she keeps this up that's not all that she's going to feel. I will not personally be responsible for anything else that happens here._ Then she slipped her hand lower down on his zipper. He looked up at her. She was just smiling back. Niles' mind: _She's enjoying this. Watching me suffer like this. I'm going to get her back._

"I can't pee off the side of a truck."

"Who's asking you to pee?" his eyes got wide. Niles' mind: _What else did she have in mind then…oh…. she wouldn't do that? Would she?_ CC giggled at his expression on his face. Niles' mind: _she thinks that this is a joke that I'm playing with her right? Two can play this game._ CC's mind: _he is getting really uncomfortable maybe he's not kidding with me? Am I just being cruel now?_ "Once we get there I will let you go."

"Really." Niles' voice came out like an excited little kid.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm not that cruel. At least I don't think I'm." he turned his head away from her. "Am I really that cruel to you?"

He didn't answer that one. He knew that if he looked at her face right now that he would pee in his pants for the laughter. Then she would really make him suffer but in blackmail form. She looked away from him looking out at the street signs that past.

"We're almost there. I see the street from here."

"Thank god, then I can go right?" his words having double meanings. The truck stopped.

"Not so fast. Boys bring him around back." She watched Niles faces when they untied their handiwork. "Then I'll let you go."

"Hurry." The boys sat him down on the deck of this cottage like place.

"Thanks boys." CC paid them.

"All in great fun madam."

"Enjoy your evening." Smiled the older of the two men stated.

The younger man looked over at Niles. "You're a lucky man." He winked.

He handed her a paper before getting into the truck. "Remember our number."

"Oh I will." Responded CC as she walked up to their car door window. "Don't worry I wont forget." CC watched as the truck drove off, temporary forgetting about Niles.

"Ms. Babcock, oh ms. Babcock." She turned to walk towards him. "What about me?" She ran inside the back sliding doors.

"I'll be right back in a flash."

"Not again. I'm gonna die." She reappeared in a flash like she said that she would but this time she wasn't empty handed. She brought handcuffs with her. _I'm really in for it now. Why? _Niles thought. She untied Niles' feet. But I'm going to be free.

"Good, good go faster."

"If you try to run…" he knew what she was going to say to her next.

"I…." His voice almost a whisper, "already know. Just hurry." She slowly untied his hands from behind him. She kept tight hold on them. She brought them into the front of his lap. He didn't care anymore he just had to go.

"Free at last." He shouted. She placed the handcuffs on them. "What the?"

"I have to make sure."

"How am I supposed to…."

"You're a man go figure…." Se stood him up. "I'll even help you." She had another one of those evil looking grins on her face as she started towards him.

"No you've done enough. And by the way I wont be able to go with you or any other women right here watching me." CC's mind_: did he just call me a woman? oh…_

"You better get over that or think of something quick." She moved her hands towards his belt and Zipper again. Niles' mind: _woman stop. I can't hang on much longer and with that touch…._ he stepped back some. "Go to the other side and give me some privacy out here." _CC's mind: he wont need any after I got done with him tonight. _Niles was able to relax enough relieve himself. Niles' mind: _Finally. Now what does she have in mind?_ He sighed louder then he wanted to. CC looked at him. Then laughed. She walked back towards him.

"Your zipper still down."

"I know that. I couldn't get it back up." he raised his arms. "Remember these and why am I still wearing them?" she looked back up at his face so that she would keep control. She took him by the arm. "I have something to show you." She led him into a bedroom with a four-posted bed. She patted a spot "sit." He refused. "Remember the three magic words." Niles' teeth cringed. Those words rang over and over in his mind. He sat immediately with his hand in his lap.

"Good boy." He swallowed. He knows that he was in for a long night. She stepped forward with some keys.

"You're going to let me go?" She leaned him back and kissed him passionately on the lips. When they broke from the kiss. CC stepped back it felt good to be in control of at least something not work related. She dangled the keys over his face.

"Wanta play?"

The end?

With 'the nanny' fan fiction there is no end.


End file.
